Fallen Butterfly
by digilover23
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, but I got this idea from people who wrote about if your bond is strong with your beyblade then you'll have your beyblade's powers and so I got to thinking and then this story popped up into my mind and here we are.
1. Prologue

**AN: For those who know me then I'm sorry about not updating my other story and starting this new one, but I thought that this would keep you satisfied until I update my other story.**

**Now enough of this and let's start the story!**

* * *

Russia, the home to snow and hail. Home to Kai Hiwatari and the Blitzkrieg Boys. Russia is also the home to Voltaire, Boris, and Biovolt. That's right, Biovolt was rebuilt and the moment it was Boris started to gather as many kids possible. Some, who were orphans others who were abandoned and wanted revenge, there was also those who were kidnapped, but there was always that one special child that was Voltaire's favorite.

This child was special because of what she could do with her powers. Voltaire knew that he could use this to his advantage and so always made sure to keep that child close to his side. Overtime Voltaire had seen potential in the small group of kids, who wanted revenge and later on had formed a beyblade team with those five kids.

The four kids, who wanted revenge and the one special child. And this story is the child's story.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been dealing with school and home which gives me a lot of stress. So here is the new chapter for Fallen Butterfly and for those who have been reading My adventure begins I have good news I'm almost have the new chapter ready. So lets get this story started.**

* * *

It was a sunny peaceful afternoon and nothing could break this peaceful afternoon.

"Tyson! How many times have I told you to quiet slacking off!" yelled Kai.

"Ahh!" screamed Tyson.

"Poor Tyson." sighed Ray as the others all looked at Tyson with sympathy.

"Yeah, but you have to admit it is his fault for slacking off so much." said Max. The others all nodded their heads at that and continued what they were doing before Tyson got yelled at.

"Tyson can sometimes be a real idiot."

"That wasn't very nice, Ryuu."

"He sorta has point, Sam"

"Sam's right, Chase, that wasn't very nice of Ryuu to say that."

"Hana and Sam are right. It wasn't very nice, no matter how true it is." added Tala.

"Besides that, how are the four of you holding up?" asked Spencer.

"We're fine Spencer, no need to worry." answered Hana. Hana is a ten year old girl with light purple hair that ends at her waist. She has eyes that are the most emerald green you have ever seen. Her outfit consists of gray tennis shoes, light blue jeans with her beyblade belt, a white tank top with a sun in the middle, and blue flower earrings. Her beyblade has a white and light purple pattern. Her bit beast is a serpent like dragon whose body is white, but the fur is light purple. It's name is Dai-in.

Ryuu is the same age as Hana. He has red hair and grassy green eyes. Ryuu wears blue jeans, black shoes, a sliver shirt with a blue vest over it, and his beyblade belt. His beyblade has a red and sliver pattern and Ryuu's bit beast is a red minotaur whose eyes are a golden brown color. It's name is Chronis.

Sam and Chase are twins and are the same age as the other two. They both have chocolate brown hair, but Sam has hazel eyes and Chase has chestnut brown eyes. Sam wears glasses while Chase doesn't need them. They both wear jeans, blue shoes, their beyblade belts, and yellow shirts, but Chase wears a green jacket and Sam wears a blue jacket. Sam's beyblade has a blue and yellow pattern, while Chase's beyblade has a green and yellow pattern.

Both their bit beasts were snakes , but Sam's bit beast is blue with a yellow diamond on its forehead and Chase's bit beast is the same except it green instead of blue. Sam's bit beast's name is Nyxis and Chase's bit beast's name is Byxis. These four kids are special because they were able to escape form Biovolt and are now living with Hana's aunt, who owns a famous restaurant. Right now they are visiting the Blade Breakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys, who happened to be at Tyson's house.

"Yeah spencer, you don't need to have to worry about us, We're tough remember." commented Ryuu. Kai, who had just finished yelling at Tyson smirked at that. "And anyway, did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" asked Sam and Chase.

"That Voltaire and Boris have a new beyblade team. They're called Team Thorn." answered Ryuu.

"Now that you've mentioned it. I have heard rumors about them. All I know is that they have five people on their team. Three boys and two girls, bit that's not the strange part. The strange part is that one of the girls is a ten year old and Voltaire keeps her close." commented Bryan.

"Should we be worried?" asked Max

"Yeah, because with Boris and Voltaire you don't know what's going to happen." answered Tala.

While everyone was discussing what they were going to do about this, no one noticed the figure watching them.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: The new update is here people. So please read and enjoy. Also if you have any questions or requests that you want me to do then I'll try to answer them the best I can or give it my best shot. Also I'm so sorry this is late, I blame school and trying to get my permit.**

* * *

"Hmm? What's this?"

"What is it, Chief?" asked Tyson.

"Apparently, there's going to be a beyblade tournament held in two months." answered Kenny.

"Woohoo! Finally a tournament!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you want to tell us, Chief."

"Well you see, Ryuu attached to the announcement is the list of teams who are going to be competing in the tournament." said Kenny.

"I get it. Voltaire's team is going to be in the tournament." said Hana.

"Yeah, but the weird thing is that there's no data or stats of this team at all." Kenny added.

"Something's up." Kai said from the wall he was leaning on.

"Why, Kai?" asked Max. Everyone looked at Kai for the answer to Max's question.

"Think about it for a minute. Why would Voltaire and Boris hide all the data and stats about their number one team? Usually they would show them off to practically the whole world."

"So, why hide them, then?" asked Ian.

"That's obvious. There's something about this team that they don't want us to know." answered Kai.

"Something that we'll find out and soon." added Tala.

"Whatever the case may be, we should train because who knows how strong they are." suggested Ray.

"Can we help you guys train?" asked Chase.

"Yeah, it gets boring just watching you guys." added Sam.

"I don't know see a problem with that." said Bryan.

"Besides, you could all use the practice." said Spencer. As the four kids got their beys and started to run, Ryuu stopped before the door and said.

"You mean Tyson right?" He started to run again, when Tyson started to yell at him and chase him around the backyard. After they got Tyson to calm down, and Ryuu a scolding form Hana, they all began to price for the tournament.

"Go, Byxis!"

"Dragoon!" The two beys clashed and the match ended with Tyson being the victor. "Alright, I won!"

"Careful Tyson, gloat to much and your ego will inflate." Sam said teasingly.

"Well, I can't help it. I am the number one blader." and just as Tyson had said that a grey and blue beyblade came flying out of no where and knocked out everyone's beys.

"You're the number one blader, huh?" a new voice said.

"What the..." Tyson and the others just watched the new beyblade go back to its owner. They all turned around to see a guy, who was Spencer's height and Bryan's size. His hair color was black, and was a steel gray. He wore a black t-shirt, shoes, jeans, and his beyblade belt.

"Number one clown maybe." the guy said. The others just glared at him.

"Who are you?" Tala demanded. The guy just laughed at Tala's demand. He gave them a sneer and got out his launcher and beyblade.

"I'll tell you my name, if you can beat me."

"You're on." Tyson said accepting the challenge and got his launcher and bey ready.

"3...2...1! Let it rip!" They shouted and launched their beys.

"Go, Dragoon!"

"Let's show him, Ripper!" The beys clashed with all their might, but Dragoon was the one that was knocked back badly.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled worried.

"That all you got." The guy taunted.

"We're just getting started." The beys continued to clash and attack each other. Just as it seemed that Tyson was going to be overpowered, the other guy called his bey back to him.

"Not bad. You're no pushover, but you're still pretty weak."

"Why you, you..." While Tyson was trying to find an insult the guy laughed at him and said,

"I guess he was right when he said,'Don't judge a book by its cover'. The guy then looked up and smirked. "What do you think, Ayane?" The others looked confused at what he said, until they heard a soft giggle.

"They seem pretty interesting, Marcus."

"Where's that voice coming from?"demanded Ryuu.

"Up here, Sherlock." Everyone turned around and looked up at Tyson's roof. On the roof, standing there was a ten year old girl. She had the deepest blue sapphire eyes, that look liked they were staring into your soul. She was wearing a dark purple tank top that had a silver butterfly in the middle and black jeans that had a design of silver streams that went from the bottom of her knees all the way to the ankles. On her pants were her beyblade and launcher and her beyblade's pattern was a beautiful dark purple and silver.

Ayane's hair was a dark purple and was in a low ponytail. Holding the ponytail was a hairband that had a green and blue butterfly in the middle of it. On her wrists were black wrist bands. Around her neck was a gold locket in the shape of a heart. The interesting part was that she almost looked like Hana, if her eyes and hair were the same color. Ayane could also be seen not wearing shoes.

"Get down from there, you're gonna hurt yourself."the now identified Marcus said. Ayane pouted and replied,

"Yeah,yeah way to ruin my fun Marcus." She then proceeded to jump off the roof and landed right in front of Marcus. "You're such a party pooper."

"Yeah, okay where are your shoes?"asked Marcus. Ayane looked down at her feet and started to shift side to side. She looked anywhere except for Marcus and finally Ayane stopped and answered his question.

"Back at the hotel. Besides, shouldn't you be asking me why I'm here instead of asking me where my shoes are?" Marcus rolled his eyes at her and made a gesture for her to continue. "The reason as to why am I here is because Jiro sent me here to come and get you. You were late for practice and he somehow knew you were going to be here. He also said that he wants you back at the hotel ASAP or else."

"Fine, I'm going, but you better not stay here to long."grumbled Marcus. Ayane rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Marcus had then started to walk away.

"Geez, what crawled him and died? He really needs to stop getting so excited or else Jiro's going to really lose it."Ayane sighed. She turned back to the others and bowed. "Sorry about him. Marcus can be a real idiot sometimes."

"Who are you people?"demanded Kai. Ayane looked at them and started to tsk and shake her head.

"You already know who we are. I mean, you heard us say each other's name." Everyone looked at her with suspicion in their eyes. "Don't worry, you'll know soon enough." Ayane turned on her heel and started to walk away. Everyone watched her walk away and it was silent until Sam broke it.

"Those two give me a bad feeling."

"Yeah, same here."added Chase.

"I don't know who they are and I don't care. All I do know is that those two are trouble."commented Ryuu.

'And why do I feel like that all this trouble is just for us.'thought Hana. What they don't know is that after Ayane was a few feet away from the house, she started to giggle until it turned into laughter. She looked back and smirked.

"So those were the four rats that escaped from Biovolt. Like I said before this is going to be interesting. Hahahahahah!" Ayane continued to walk away and if you looked closely you could see a dark purple outline of a dragon.

* * *

__**Digilover23: Finally I'm done with this chapter. Again I'm sorry for the wait and like I said before I blame school and trying to get my permit. Also I've had to move from place to place in the last two weeks and man it was a pain. Anyway I'm working on the next chapter so please be patient and thank you.**

**Ja Ne :)**


End file.
